


Disney quote challenge 3

by AzureAngel2



Series: Disney challenge [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: A lone gun woman waits at the edge of a farmland, a rifle in her hands.





	Disney quote challenge 3

**3\. Aurra Sing (19 BBY, also Chandrilla** )

Of course Nagina tries to mask her arrival, but she fails profoundly. For a good reason. She does not think like a predator. And she certainly does not move like one. While she makes her way through the balmgrass she is more noisy than Jabba the Hutt when he tries to get up from his throne.

You roll your eyes skywards.

Such clumsiness from the niece of a Sith lord!

Disgruntled, you shake your head.

Nagina could never survive on her own in this cruel galaxy. The word 'soupy victim' is written all over her. She can be glad that you are just partly Anzati, that you can restrain yourself around her.

Placing your AS rifle 2000s in the grass, you get up with a smirk.

“Cake delivery service!” she calls out.

“A bottle of Corellian nectar would have been nicer,” you answer in a dry tone, when she comes to a total standstill in front of you.

_“A... achuta…!”_ Nagina pants in Huttese. _H… hallo!_

Her sight sets something lose in you. Even with red cheeks and windswept hair she is a vision of beauty.

“You look gorgeous in that fuchsia coloured tunic,” you praise her.

“Orson gave it to me this morning. Together with these ear rings and the necklace.”

At least this dreadful _kung_ has some sense of fashion and, even harder to admit for you, taste.

“You also look pretty in green!” she says.

There is a lot you could say about the reason for wearing camouflage, but you just answer her with a coy smile.

“Look what I brought for you!” Her eyes glitter brightly.

You gaze at the large slice of apple pie. The vanilla sauce on it still steams with heat.

There is a tingling sensation all over your body.

Curious, you reach out with all of your Force senses.

“You used the Force to keep THAT warm?” you gulp, not wondering for the first time how strong her skills really are.

Instead of answering you, she hands the plate over to you. Then she unrolls her blanket artistically.

You relish on the scent of the pie.

“I met Maul,” Nagina announces without warning. “On Jedha.”

“Imagine that!”

She narrows her eyes. “You knew that he was alive?”

“Bad weeds grow tall. Ask your foster dad, would you.”

Tears form in her eyes. They are her most lethal possession.

You put the plate on the ground before you leap towards her.

While Nagina almost cries a hole in the ground, you hold her tight against you. “Shush!” you beg.

Maul is a greater _stupa_ than Krennic. The woman in your arms is definitely a keeper.

“Freck the dark side!” you mutter and press your mouth to her hair and her temple, kissing her over and over.

“I hope neither Boba or Hondo are invited to your party?” you joke after a while.

She laughs at you, an infectious sound. “Gita has an extremely large guest list, but last time I checked, you were not on it. Neither were they.”

Which is for the better really. Nagina's clan has too many people in it that are a danger to you.

You put up a wide grin, while she dries her tears with the edge of her right sleeve. “The Anil motto, right?” you probe. “This is why you are here with me now instead of them.”

**“Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.”** A heart-wrenching sadness creeps into her eyes. “Until my third birthday I had to hide from my Palpatine grandfather is very unusual places, Aurra. It was okay, because Sheev and my mom checked on me occasionally”

Darth Sidious and Sheev Palpatine seem to be the same man.

Your head spins from the inklings. Only now, after all those years with her, you truly begin to understand her fascination with Maul, her friendship with you, her kindness towards Krennic and other scum in this galaxy. It is like cracking a code really.

She moves on, brave and honest, “I also had my faith in Naboo's moon goddess Skiraya which helped me through lonely nights.”

Nagina does not say that you have nobody. For that you respect her.

“My fosters have done more than giving me a motto to live for.” She sits down in the grass. “They gave me a mantra that keeps the madness away from me.”

You blink at Nagina in quick succession.

'Mad' is not a term that you would use to describe her. She is unique, inventive, unintentional funny, even suicidal at times, but certainly not a crazy person. No, she is nothing like you.

It startles you when Nagina reaches out for one of your cheeks and starts to stroke it endearingly. “Love and friendship are the only values in life that grow when you share them with somebody else. Perhaps they make us fragile, but they enrich us.”

Her words get under your skin like acid, burning their way straight into a heart that you would like to keep cold.

“Enough sweet talk, puddin'!” you advice her quietly. “Leave the yummy goodies here and return to your guests! Or my riffle makes you dance down...”

“Take care, Nashtah! _Uma ji muna!_ ” She leans over and kisses your brow. _I love you._

Hondo never said your childhood name, leave alone those three magical words.

While you watch Nagina walking downhill again, you stuff large portions of apple pie into your mouth. Her kiss still burns on your brow like a laser shot.

You could fire into her back now, give her the happy ending she deserves. But you are aware of the void that she would leave. In too many lives, including yours.

Only now you notice the napkin that she left for you on the picnic blanket. It has pink hearts.

You take the napkin and press it against your lips, trying to imagine they were her mouth.

With closed eyes you recall Nagina's scent, the softness of her skin, the very essence of her 'soup'.

No, you cannot kill her. Nor can you find the right people who would do the deed for you.

In the distance you hear her walking away, her body parting the balm grass.

With a jerk you get up.

She is at the bottom of the hill, a tiny figure in a heaving sea of greenery.

The only thing that you can do in Nagina's favour is: keeping the beasts from her door.

_“Kapa Tonka! Moova dee bonkee da slagwa !”_ says Boba through his helmet mic. _Hands up! Turn around slowly!_

You do him the favour. “This is my slice,” you purr. “Get your own!”

The fully armed youngster does not move an inch. “I could not care less for _patogga_ right now, Aurra.“

You nod towards the blanket next to you. “Then sit down, darling, and discuss Krennic with me instead!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The complete Wermo's Guide for Huttese  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
